Horribly Weird
by ShadesofImagination
Summary: Months after being found in the showers by a certain Commander, Cloud has made an important discovery. Genesis is weird. Really weird. Fluffy One-Shot. Follow up to 'Horribly Wrong'.


_**A/N: Obviously, I felt like something sweet enough to rot teeth. For the people who asked if there was more. Here's a follow up for you. Enjoy!**_

_..._

_..._

_**Horribly Weird**_

There were many things that Cloud found odd; boiled peanuts, Bombs, Zack Fair, Angeal Hewley's frown- though that was more terrifying than odd...-, the blue mystery meat served on Wednesdays, why the First's had a communal shower, did Hojo always have to smell like cheap aftershave and lavender perfume, the list went on and on and on and on.

The man standing in the kitchen, emerald bathrobe thrown over short yellow shorts and a loose tee shirt, however, was at the top of the list.

Genesis...was weird.

Really weird.

In a kind of cute, kind of really, really fuckin' psycho kind of way.

As Cloud sat at the dining table on his first morning being moved in with the man, he had to wonder about his decision to enter into such a relationship.

Genesis was measuring sugar into his cereal.

With a quarter teaspoon. Speaking of which, why did they make them so damn small?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Gen?"

"What, Cloud?" The man stood up straight, having been peering at counter level at the bowl. "Is everything alright? Would you like something else to eat? I'm sure I could whip up some pancakes before I have to go to work."

He was also really sweet- made amazing pancakes too... "No, it's fine I just...wondered what you were doing."

"Oh," He was sure he saw a pink tint to the high cheekbones and resisted the urge to lean closer. "I like to watch the sugar fall."

And that...wasn't all...

As he made his way to the back gate that morning, having been stuck on the worst shift possible, Cloud reflected on the past few months and the relationship that had developed. The real key to guarding the back gate was to stay awake and rifling through memories was a good way to pass the time. With a sigh, he situated himself with his back to the gate pole, rifle firmly in his hands and let his mind wander...

One their first date, Genesis had fixed his hair almost neurotically. Every other step they took, the man was pausing to wiggle the stubborn blond spikes, a frown set on his soft lips.

It was only later, nearly in tears, he'd found out the Genesis was only doing it to touch his hair.

There was no possible way to be upset after that.

He raised a hand to his spikes and ruffled them gently. Now, Genesis was always touching his hair- nuzzling his nose into it at night, taking far too long to wash it in the shower. He'd never been fond of the wild look, but now...he rather liked it.

Clothing was something else Genesis seemed to have a problem with. He was so damn picky about everything. Half of the things in his closet were custom made and Cloud had nearly died of shock when he'd opened the walk in monstrosity.

It was nearly empty.

He'd just assumed that Genesis would have mountains of clothing. But no. He had a single row of pants, one pair of slacks hidden in the back, and a couple of sweats tossed haphazardly around the space. Other than that, he just wore the knit tops the military supplied him with and the tee shirts he had strewn about. His boots and coat were always placed inside with great care.

Also, he hated socks.

_Hated_.

Not only did the man not own a single pair of underwear, he didn't own any socks either. Cloud had yet to figure out why. Every time he asked, Genesis just mumbled something about wrenches and linen.

Honestly, he didn't even want to know.

As the hours crept by, Cloud found himself smiling and even giggling. Somewhere around one, as his thoughts were drifting over Genesis' peculiar taste in pillow cases, his PHS buzzed and he fished it out of his pocket. A message was waiting for him and a laugh burst forth when he opened it.

_I bought you something. Do you like it?_ Was typed underneath a picture of a very orange fuzz ball with eyes that was cuddled up next to the man's face. He typed out a quick reply and glanced at the time, willing it to go by faster.

Genesis had bought him a kitten. A kitten!

They'd had conversations about getting a pet once of twice but he always let it go when Genesis started talking about the General owning a rabbit. Somehow he couldn't see the man with a bunny snuggled up in his arms. He'd told Genesis as much. And then been promptly hauled out of the apartment, clad in only pajama pants, and drug into the door across the hallway.

A very sleepy General had met them, stumbling out of his room with a small black bundle cradled in his arms.

That had been an interesting night.

However, he'd gotten the privilege of being considered intelligent enough to rabbit-sit soon after, so it was worth it. Besides, the General was really cute when he was rubbing sleepily at his eyes, hair mussed and snuggling a little fluff ball of his own.

They sent messages back and forth until Cloud's shift was over and he hurried back to the apartment with an extra bounce in his step.

When he slid the keycard and walked through the door, he paused, eyes softening.

Genesis was laid out of the floor, two furry balls tucked under his arms and sleeping soundly while Sephiroth played with his hair, propped up on his elbow and reading a book.

Cloud shut the door quietly and pulled off his boots, smiling at the General when he looked up. His gloves and buckles following soon after, landing in a small heap on the floor. He padded over and sank down next to two, kissing each on the cheek before sitting down behind Sephiroth and nuzzling his face into his hair.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Sephiroth shrugged, closing the book and leaning back. "I had never been to a pet store."

Cloud giggled into his neck, wrapping an arm around the man's waist. "Did you like it?"

"It was...interesting. Puppies are loud and Genesis took forever deciding on what to get you."

They shared a look and then a sigh. The Red Commander was strange. He was intelligent, strong, beautiful, a good friend and tender lover, insanely talented with materia and weird as hell.

But he was perfect for them.

...

...

**Fluffy like kittens.**


End file.
